


i'm here

by totallycashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycashton/pseuds/totallycashton
Summary: When Ashton breaks down he knows that Luke will always come to save the day





	i'm here

**tw: graphic description of a panic attack**

Ashton could barely breathe. His entire world was crashing down around him. The phone he was holding clattered to the floor and his body dropped with it. Heart racing and vision swirling, the brunette struggled to remember Luke's instructions whenever he found himself in a panic without the lovely blonde to help.

"P-put my head in-between my k-knees..."Ashton stuttered aloud.

His head felt heavy as he rested it down on his shaking knees. Once he was settled, it was time for the next step. Right as the step became clear, another wave of anxiety engulfed him. Tears gushed out of his eyes and he let out a strangled sob. His body continued to shake, completely overwhelmed with panic.

Squeezing his eyes shut, all he could hear where the words of his demons as his body shuddered with heartbreaking cries. His heart raced in his head and Ashton cried harder at the idea of losing consciousness. It had only happened a few times, but the anxiety was always worse when he came back.Black and blue spots clouded his vision, and he sobbed harder as he waited for his conscious to drain away. The brunette sat like that for what felt like years before a voice called out for him.

"Ashton?! Ash- Oh my god lovely," a voice called.

Ashton blinked his eyes open. Tears blinded him, and he couldn't recognize the figure. But Ashton knew that there was only one person who called him lovely.

"Come on, breathe for me sweetheart. In and out nice and slow."

Luke knelt in front of his husband, exaggerating his breathing to help the brunette through his episode. Ashton blinked through his tears, struggling to take deep breaths. They had spent a good time on the floor before Ashton began to calm down.

"Thats it lovely. Just like that. You're doing great" luke encouraged.

It had taken much practice for the blonde to be so fearless during these moments. They had been married for 5 years, and he still got shaken up at the pure fear that consumed Ashton.

The brunette let out a gentle sigh as his heart began to slow and he no longer could feel his hands shaking. Blinking a few times, Ashton lifted his head and gazed at Luke. The blonde gave him a sympathetic smile, rubbing a small patch of skin on his hand. Slowly, Ashton crawled over to Luke and slipped into his embrace.

"How'd you know?" Ashton mumbled into the 27-year old's shoulder.

"Your sister called me. She was really concerned. She heard you crying." Luke said, his eyes worried.

Ashton frowned again. He didn't want his sister to have to hear that. Of course it wouldn't be the first time that'd she overhear him breakdown, but he was hoping it would be the last.

"Would you like anything? A drink?" Luke asked.

"Can we go lie down?" Ashton asked in a low voice, looking up at the taller man.

"Of course sweetheart," Luke smiled.

Standing up, Luke bent down and scooped the curly-haired 29 year old into his arms. Grunting quietly, the blonde adjusted his husband so he was carrying him bridal style.

"This reminds me of our honeymoon." Ashton giggled weakly.

Luke laughed along, nudging their bedroom door open. Setting Ashton down softly, the blonde man moved and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants for the both of them. Once both men were dressed, Luke pulled the curtains and slipped into his bed.

Ashton crawled to join him, snuggling close into his chest. Tears welled in his eyes and muffled, heartbreaking cries filled the dark room. Luke's face fell and he held Ashton close. Running his hands through the brunette curls, Luke closed his eyes tight and kissed his lover's forehead.

"It's okay sweetheart." Luke murmured.

"Don't leave me. Please." Ashton whimpered.

"I'm here lovely. I'm here."


End file.
